Se fuerte
by Nebula Stream
Summary: Syna quiere dejar de lado sus sentimientos, pero una amiga tratara de cambiar eso. ShunXOC


**Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Alcyone de Tauro le pertenece a Gaby M A. Syna de Geminis me pertenece a mi.**

10 Julio, 1990

-Falta mucho para llegar. ¡Voy a morir!- Se quejaba una joven de cabello castaño no muy largo, ojos color miel y facciones finas.

-¿De qué te estas quejando?- Replicaba un muchacho de cabello y ojos cafe que regresaba junto a esta, cada uno a su respectivo templo después de un largo día de entrenamiento -Ya vamos a llegar a la casa de Tauro y luego viene la de Géminis. En cambio, a mi me faltaría cruzar por 6 casas mas.

-Eso si no es mi culpa. Yo no construí el santuario y tampoco te nombre caballero de Sagitario, Seiya.

-¿Por qué tu signo no puede ser Piscis? Si hubiera sido así te habría tocado peor que a mi, pero no, ¡te tenia que tocar la tercera casa del santuario!.

La muchacha río. Lo pensó un momento y decidió aprovechar el tiempo que tenia antes de llegar a su casa y así hacer una de las cosas que mas le gustaba, molestar al anterior caballero de Pegaso.

-Y tu casa es la novena- decía la joven mientras seguía riendo.

-Puede que sea así, pero no te debe de parecer tan divertido cuando te toca ir hasta la recamara del patriarca.

La muchacha paro de reír -Así es, pero casi nunca tengo que ir, en cambio tu tienes que bajar al coliseo casi todos los días para entrenar- Luego siguió riendo.

La joven molesto al caballero de Sagitario durante todo el camino hacia la casa de Géminis, estaba tan distraía haciendolo, que paso por esta, y casi seguía derecho a la de Cáncer.

-Es verdad, aquí me quedo yo -dijo dando media vuelta.

El moreno había recordado una forma de venganza hacia la muchacha.

-¿No me acompañas? Podrías aprovechar e ir a la casa de Virgo para ver a…- Seiya no pudo terminar de hablar por culpa de un zapato que había ido a parar en su cabeza.

-¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho de que si me sigues molestando saldrás herido?- le gritaba la muchacha mientras se acercaba hacia el para recoger su zapato -Te lo advierto, si lo vuelves a hacer, lo próximo que caerá en tu cabeza no será un zapato.

Después de tomar su zapato, se acerco al caballero de Sagitario y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Al estar ya de pie y frente a la chica, este noto algo que ella olvido ocultar de el.

Primero tomo su distancia. Al poner el primer pie en el escalón camino a la casa de Cáncer, empezó a correr. Esto dejo bastante confundida a la joven, hasta que Seiya, ya bastante lejos, giro y la llamo -¡Syna!

-¡Dime!

-¡Estas sonrojada!- luego este río, y siguió corriendo para no correr el riesgo de un fuerte golpe de la muchacha.

-¡Seiya! -llamaba Syna al moreno. Iba a ir tras el, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que este iba muy lejos. La muchacha se volvió a sonrojar por haber dejado que Seiya la hubiera visto así. Se calmo un poco, suspiro y entro a la casa de Géminis -Cuando te vea mañana, te haré sufrir.

Tomo un libro que tenia junto a su cama, se sentó en esta y se propuso leer, mas no le fue posible por culpa de Seiya, ya que ahora no podía dejar de pesar en Shun de nuevo.

-Y yo que empece a molestarte para despejar un poco mi mente. Casi lo logro pero tenias que que vengarte. Burro tonto- se decía a si misma la muchacha mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y se recostaba en su cama.

Maldito el momento en el que se enamoro de su mejor amigo. Le dolía pensar en el hecho de que nunca iba estar junto a el. Sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, Shun solo la quería como a una hermana y nada mas.

-¡¿Syna, estas ahí?- Syna oyó como una voz familiar la llamaba fuera de su habitación. Se asomo por la puerta y vio a quien supuso que era.

-Vaya, eres tu Alcyone.

-No. Soy Hyoga- dijo sarcásticamente la amazona de Tauro mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga.

-Ja-ja. Tu, tan graciosa como siempre- respondio la geminiana mientras ella y Alcyone tomaban asiento -¿y a que se debe tu visita tan repentina?

-Acababa de llegar a la casa de Tauro, cuando de un momento a otro te oí gritar. Supuse que era a Seiya, así que vine para ver si le estabas haciendo algo, pero veo que no esta aquí.

-Por supuesto que no esta. El cobarde salió corriendo- dijo Syna cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Que hizo esta vez? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Syna asintió.

Esa siempre había sido la forma de Seiya para vengarse de ella, y eso que el moreno no sabia de los verdaderos sentimientos de la muchacha, si fuera así, nunca la dejaría en paz.

-¿Y por que te molesta tanto que haga eso? Después de todo es verdad, ¿cierto?

El semblante de Syna cambio a uno de tristeza.

-Pues si. Pero no me gusta que me lo recuerde cuando estoy tratando de terminar ese sentimiento que tengo hacia el.

-¿Terminar?- Alcyone se sorprendió -Pero si Shun es un buen muchacho, uno que vale la pena. ¿Por qué quieres acabar eso que sientes por el? _"Cuanto me gustaría decirte que me he dado cuenta de que el siente lo mismo por ti. Pero no lo haré. No me parece lo correcto, dejare esto en las manos de Shun"_

-Porque no tengo la mínima posibilidad con el. Por eso tratare de dejar mis sentimientos atrás y haré lo que el destino me puso enfrente, casarme con Julian.

-Pero tu no quieres eso. Ni tu, ni el lo quieren.

-No me importa. Si no lo hago por mi, lo haré por mi familia.

-La misma excusa de siempre. En vez de hacer eso, deberías arriesgarte a saber si Shun siente o no lo mismo que tu.

Syna no dijo nada, se había quedado mirando el piso pensando un poco.

-No quiero escuchar lo obvio.

-Syna Letou, ¿donde quedo tu valentía?. ¿En donde se encuentra ese espíritu con el que haces las cosas?

-No se. Puede que lo haga, pero tengo que pensarlo muy bien.

-Pues lo dejo en tus manos porque ya me tengo que ir. Adiós- Alcyone puso una mano en el hombro de Syna y salió camino a su templo.

-Hasta luego- Syna se quedo sentada tratando de pensar en lo que iba a hacer -No puedo seguir aquí, iré a tomar algo de aire- se levanto, salió de su templo y se sentó en las escaleras que llevan a la casa de Cáncer.

-No puedo hacerlo- la joven recogió sus piernas y escondió su cara entre ellas -Tengo miedo a su respuesta.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero reacciono cuando sintió como alguien ponía la mano en su hombro. Pensó que era Alcyone, pero le sorprendió mucho ver quien era la persona que estaba junto a ella.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Que haces aquí sola a estas horas?- pregunto el sujeto preocupado.

-Creo que soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta- Syna no dejaba de ver al muchacho sorprendida -¿Ahora eres caballero de Cáncer?

El peliverde rió.

-No. Orgullosamente sigo siendo el caballero de Virgo.

-No era necesario que respondieras esa pregunta. Preferiría que respondieras la otra.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Entremos.

Syna lo detuvo tomandolo de la muñeca.

-No. Quiero quedarme aquí un poco mas.

-Esta bien- decía Shun al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

Ambos se quedaron callados, todo estaba en completo silencio.

-Esto…- Syna decidió romper aquel silencio -¿ahora si me dirás que haces aquí?

Shun miro el piso y sonrío.

-Bueno, yo… Syna, ¿tu me quieres?

¿Que debía hacer? Podría aprovechar ese momento y decirle la verdad, o también podía quedar callada.

-Por supuesto- respondio la muchacha sonriendole al peliverde.

-¿De que forma?

¿Ahora que debía hacer?

-Eres como un hermano mayor para mi- su miedo a ser rechazada seguía presente, por eso prefirió mentir por mas que le doliera hacerlo -Pero...

-Veo- Shun se levanto sin dejarla terminar y se dispuso a regresar a su templo.

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto la joven mientras se levantaba y lo alcanzaba -¡Shun!

-A la casa de Virgo.

-¿Por que así tan de repente? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Shun se detuvo. Recordó que había ido a buscarla para escuchar la respuesta de esta al confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, y eso no contaba como el rechazo que espera. El peliverde iba a intentarlo de nuevo.

-Syna- dijo Shun dando media vuelta, acercandose a la muchacha y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de esta -Yo…

-Esta bien te seré sincera. Shun, tu me gustas. No te dije esto hace un momento porque tenia miedo de como ibas a reaccionar. Se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, así que olvidemos esto y sigamos con nuestra amistad, porque aunque no seamos mas que amigos, no soportaría tenerte lejos de mi, así que por favor sigue siendo mi amigo. Sigue confiando en mi. Dame un tiempo y dejare esto que siento por ti.

Syna tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no podía mirar al peliverde a la cara, no quería ver la reacción que tenia este en el rostro. Al sentir que el no reaccionaba, puso su manos sobre las muñecas de este para tratar de quitar las de el que se encontraban sobre sus hombros, pero Shun voluntariamente soltó el agarre de la chica y la abrazo por el cuello.

Shun no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa en el rostro, una que Syna no noto.

-No quiero que renuncies a tus sentimientos.

Al principio la joven, con sus pensamientos negativos, creyó que el abrazo del peliverde había sido una especie de rechazo, cosa que cambio al escuchar las palabras de este.

Syna se separo un poco de Shun sin romper el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos sorprendida -¿Tu acaso…?

El peliverde pudo ver en los ojos de la chica lo que esta quería decir y no pudo evitar brindarle una cálida sonrisa y asentir. Syna se sonrojo ante la presencia de la sonrisa de Shun, su hermosa sonrisa.

-Vaya- dijo ella nerviosa y rompiendo el abrazo, cosa que dejo algo confundido a Shun -Pensé que tenias mejores gustos- trato de bromear con una mano en la nuca y riendo al mismo tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa algo torcida.

Shun río.

-Si que los tengo- dijo haciendo que el sonrojo de Syna se volviera mas notorio.

Al haber dado el primer paso, ¿por qué no dar el segundo?

-Syna- dijo Shun tomando las manos de la chica y mirandola a los ojos -No soy la mejor opción en el planeta. No se si pueda darte todo lo que una persona como tu merece. Pero, ¿quieres ser oficialmente dueña de esto que llaman el corazón mas puro?

La chica sonrío. Incluso tenia unas pequeñas ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo en un momento como ese. Trato dejar salir las palabras, pero no lo lograba. No le quedo de otra que asentir y abrazar a Shun por el cuello, el cual la recibió con sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz.

Ahora que sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pensó que sus preocupaciones se irían. Pero aunque ahora estuvieran juntos, el miedo al compromiso de la muchacha seguía presente para Shun. Igualmente no le pondría mucha atención a eso por el momento, prefería pensar en lo feliz que era de tener a Syna a su lado.

**Esta es la continuacion de "¿Que debo hacer?". Espero que les guste.**


End file.
